The Game of Love
by The Flower Girl
Summary: One room, one bed. Blame it on the Atlas City Magic Users convention. A first time lemon.


**The Game of Love**

_Author's Note: This lemon is really old. I actually debated whether or not I wanted to put it up, since I borrowed elements from a few lemons. It has been a long time since then and I've come into my own as a lemon writer. It was originally part of another story that never materialized. Enjoy it anyway. _

Lina awoke with a start. She sat up, surveying the dark room for intruders. While she found none, she was greeted by quiet snoring coming from the sleeping form next to her.

"Well, that's strange," she said, trying to squint through the dark to make out just who this form was. "I'd fireball this guy for taking advantage of an innocent girl while she's asleep, but I'm exhausted! What the hell did I do?"

Sitting in the cold dark, the events from the night before came back to her. A room shortage due to a convention, Zelgadiss and Amelia receiving a note about his cure that required twp people to cast the spell, Gourry crawling into bed. Wait, Gourry crawling into bed! That was it! Suddenly, everything returned to her like a flood and she wrenched in pain, realizing everything that happened the night before.

* * *

"What do you mean there's only one room?" Lina screamed at the innkeeper.

"I'm sorry miss, but all the rooms are full due to the magic user's convention Atlas City is having. We didn't think it would reach this far out…I can give you a discounted rate for you trouble? Fifty gold!"

"Come on Lina, it's not that bad," her blond companion stated, stepping forward. "Zel and I will keep watch while you and Amelia sleep."

Lina looked at him as if he had suggested she sell everything and live a life of poverty.

"We need two rooms! I will clear one out on my own!"

The innkeeper shook his head, causing Lina to go into a fit of rage. Looking at each other and nodding, Gourry and Zelgadiss picked her up by her shoulders towards the adjoining tavern while Amelia went ahead and readied the table all while Lina protested.

"I can't believe that innkeeper! The nerve! Keeping _me_, the beautiful sorcery genius from getting my beauty sleep in my own room!" Lina protested between bites.

"Miss Lina, that's unjust, wanting to keep the room just for you! What about the rest of us? We want rooms too!"

"Amelia's right, Lina," Gourry piped up, finally leaning away from his pile of used plates. "We only need this room for one night, and Zel and I are both used to keeping watch anyway. We may as well get the room before someone else does."

Zelgadiss stood up then, looking at his fellow travelers.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd actually like to _sleep_ in a room tonight, so if you don't mind-"

He turned on his heel.

"I don't think so, Mr. Graywords."

A robed figure entered the light and handed Zelgadiss an envelope.

"Who are you?" Zelgadiss asked.

"I am just a simple messenger sent to find you and the traveling companion believed to be the princess of Seillune. It seems you have official business in the land of your birth."

Zelgadiss just looked at him blankly.

"Why does Amelia need to come with me?" he asked.

"It seems her magic will do greatly there as well-it's a spell that needs two casters knowing shamanist magic, so if you could follow me."

He turned on his heel and walked back into the shadows. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure Zelgadiss and Amelia were following him.

"Oh, and don't worry Miss Inverse, I've already reserved a room for you."

"Huh? Listen old man, I don't need your charity! I can do things fine on my own!"

By the time she was done ranting, all three were gone.

"Dammit! That guy really had some nerve, coming in here like that. He ruined my appetite now- I don't even _want_ dessert now. Come on Gourry, let's go."

The man behind the bar eyed him suspiciously as they rose and laid a few coins on the table, finished their drinks and left the tavern. When they didn't return, he went back to his business. Still a bit peeved about the room bit before, Lina briskly walked up the stairs in twos, nearly slamming the door on Gourry. She threw herself on the bed, muttering something about how innocent girls shouldn't share rooms with men-even self-proclaimed protectors.

"It's no big deal Lina," Gourry chirped, removing his boots. "I can just sleep on the floor."

He slowly began to remove his armor, occasionally glancing up at the bed where Lina lay. She had since removed her boots and was now curled up in her cape facing the wall.

"Hey Lina, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied dryly.

"You haven't been fine since we got this room. You usually talk my ear off and you haven't since Zel and Amelia left."

'If only that were true,' she told herself. After Zelgadiss and Amelia left, a feeling came over her that she couldn't explain. It gnawed at her insides until she felt she couldn't take it anymore. The food and wine didn't even help. And then there was that way Gourry knelt over her, concerned. Something about the way he knelt over her unsettled her. She sighed heavily and blew out the lamp.

* * *

Gourry lay on the hard floor, concentrating on the spirals his eyes made on the ceiling. From time to time, quiet breathing would draw his eyes to the bed. Suddenly, the floor felt very cold and lonely and he yearned to be under the covers with a small warm body next to his.

'No,' he told himself. 'I can't.'

He turned on his side and tried to sleep.

Lina couldn't sleep. She had long since donned the pajamas the inn left for her but she was anything but comfortable. That feeling had returned, and it was tearing her apart.

"What is wrong with me?" she murmured. "Why do I feel like this?"

She pulled her knees to her chin and sighed. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she shake it?

"Gourry? You still awake?" she whispered to the darkness.

"Yeah Lina, I am."

"Are you cold down there?"

"A little. This blanket is pretty thin and I've been using my shirt as a pillow," he replied with the same cheer his voice always had.

"Oh…" Lina said, trailing off.

'Go to her!' Gourry's brain screamed. 'She asked! She's concerned! Go to her you fool!'

He waited for her to roll back over. Once she did, he rose, leaving his paper think blanket behind him. Carefully pulling up the covers, he inched in next to the most dangerous person he had ever met.

Lina felt another body crawl in next to her. She flushed and held down every reflex to knock him across the room. Out of habit, she tried to push away but two strong arms grabbed her and drew her towards the body she was trying to escape from.

"What are you doing?" she asked, quietly.

"Shh." he whispered into her hair.

She struggled next to him. When he loosened his arms she turned to face him.

"OK, Gourry, what are you doing?" she asked, a little too sweetly.

"I was lonely and I knew you were too. I thought you could use some company up here." Gourry replied calmly.

"What gave you the right to enter my bed? I'm an innocent girl!"

She prepared to give him a mean right hook, but he caught her wrist hard and held on tight.

He whispered something she couldn't make out as a new feeling came over her and words she forgot about echoed through her head.

'Be true to yourself…Let your feelings take over...'

"True to myself?" she repeated. Isn't that what Auntie Aqua had told her once, that she should be true to herself? Isn't that why she was here with Gourry and not by herself somewhere? Isn't that why she let him crawl into bed and didn't do anything to stop it? Why fight it anymore?

She met his lips with a fierceness he had never seen. It surprised him and he kissed her back with the same forcefulness he received. He was momentarily taken aback when he felt her tongue scavenge his mouth, looking for his. His mind played trick on him-told him he was merely dreaming as he had been so many times before.

But he wasn't dreaming, he was here, in this room, kissing the most dangerous woman he had ever loved, and not getting killed for it. She shifted her weight next to him, tightening the embrace and delving further into his mouth. Meanwhile, a region, seemingly forgotten for the moment, screamed for attention.

He was in heaven, diving farther into the sweet-tasting heaven that was her mouth. Instinctively, he ran his hands up and down her back before finally settling on his next place of interest-her backside. She squeaked in his mouth and squirmed next to him, exciting him in a new way. Suddenly, he shifted his weight, putting Lina beneath him. A sharp tug on his hair caught his attention.

"Gourry, what are you doing?"

"I'm changing positions." he replied calmly.

"You're on my hair! Get off! Besides, what were you planning on doing? Having your way with me while I couldn't move?"

"Of course not," Gourry said, clasping her hand and bringing it to his mouth for a quick kiss. "I want to experience this with you. All of it."

His words sent tiny shivers down her spine and she felt herself flush again.

He slowly brought his lips to hers.

Her heart stopped.

Feeling braver than before, she allowed her hands to roam places she had never explored. One hand seemed content to stay in his hair; golden strands wrapped around her fingers, little reminders that she was slowly gaining control. She roamed his backside, listening for the sounds that excited her. When he moaned in her mouth, she shifted her weight above him and sat up. She smiled.

"You stopped."

"I did."she replied.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, playing with her fingers.

"Why would I be having second thoughts? I let _yet_ crawl up here! I kissed you…I want this… Lately, I've had this nagging feeling. It doesn't go away. I'm eighteen now Gourry. Eighteen and nothing's changed. Soon I'm going to get a letter from my sister demanding I come home and get married to someone I don't know and adjust to a life I don't want."

"Don't you want to get married?" Gourry questioned.

This was dangerous, Lina was thinking. Thinking Lina was always dangerous. She'd start to get serious and he'd stop paying attention only to be brought back to reality by a strategically placed fireball. He winced, remembering a recent occurrence.

"I do want to get married," Lina answered, quickly bringing Gourry back to reality. "I just don't want to get married _now_. I'm too young! And, if I'm going to marry someone I don't know, it would be imperative that I _don't_ do this. And I want to. I have this nagging feeling most nights, it's almost like my body wants it. I've never been this in tune with my body Gourry, and it's a little scary. I feel things I've never felt, but I think I know why I've been following you now that the Sword of Light is gone. I want to continue traveling with you, spend my life with you, maybe marry you…someday. But now, right here, I just want you-completely and fully."

She smiled at him, this time a sincere smile. Most smiles from Lina meant death was imminent, but not this time-it was a true smile. Her smile mingled with the tears falling from her eyes and Gourry wiped them dry, lightly touching them with his thumb. He lay back down then, crying softly into his chest. He tightened his hold on her and let her cry out the demons that had haunted her for so long.

When they were gone, she looked up at him through red, moist eyes and smiled again.

"I'm sorry Gourry, I've ruined the moment."

"No," he started, placing his finger to her lips to ensure she wouldn't talk. "I've been going through the same thing for years. Remember that void Lina? The one where I screamed your name over and over, but lost you anyway? I found you again! But after that day I told myself I would never let you go again, and that I loved you. And I want you to be the one I love forever."

He reached for her. She fell into his arms as if he were the only thing that could keep her alive. He kissed her with a fierceness she hadn't seen before. She felt him fumble with the buttons of her pajama top before finally loosing them and sliding the top over her shoulders. He shifted his weight and gently set her on the bed.

He sat up to examine her beauty, and she was beautiful-her fiery hair spread across the bed, flames threatening to engulf them both, her perk little (or not so little, Gourry noticed) breast sitting perfectly on her perfect torso, nipples begging for more attention; the way she got wider where her pants sat on her hips. Her hips. Suddenly, her hips sent his mind reeling-her breasts alone were enough to make his brain spin, but her hips; her glorious, glorious hips! He never really realized she had any, just assumed it was part of her uniform.

She had seemed to mature overnight.

"Oh gods, Lina."

"What? Do I have a mark down there or something? Stop staring!" Lina screeched somewhere in the back of his mind.

"But you're so beautiful," Gourry replied, without skipping a beat.

"I am?" Lina asked, blushing the color of her hair. "You think so?"

"Of course," he chuckled, grinning seductively. "Every part of you is beautiful."

Still in an explorative mood, he blazed a trail, finding spots neither of them knew existed. He kept mind to pay special attention to the quiet moans she would make-he wanted to come back to them later.

Lina lay there in quiet peace, fingers entwined in the big man's hair while he planted butterfly kisses all over her body. How did she get here? Oh, that's right, loneliness. If it weren't for that gnawing feeling, she wouldn't be here with him in the quiet dark of the room they shared, the cool night air blowing in through the curtained window; the moonlight creeping in, bathing them in a cool blue light. Yes, that's right; everything is how it should be.

She exhaled. He loosened the string to her pants. She inhaled.

He moved methodically, as her last barrier was slowly removed. He tossed the pants aside, and reveled in her nakedness. She was perfect. Even the copper curls that converged where her legs met were perfect-cute, just like the rest of her.

Lina, being Lina was getting bored. She felt she was on display the way Gourry kept staring at her. She tilted her head to one side and tugged on a golden strand.

"Goureee," she whined. "It's my turn now."

"Huh?" he asked, having to focus on her face.

"You don't get to have all the fun," she said, grinning mischievously, propping herself up on her elbow.

She kissed him, gently at first, until he dropped his will and she was able to kiss him into submission. As she took control, nibbling his ear, exploring that lovely muscle along his broad jaw line, her hair fell past her shoulders and teased his nipples. He squirmed beneath her. Wasting no time, she undid the lacing to his pants and quickly slid them down his legs past his feet and right off the bed.

It was Gourry's turn to blush as Lina sat back on her heels to examine him. She smiled to herself as one tender part of his anatomy begged for more attention than it had been given.

His face blazed red-he had never been this naked in front of another woman, with the exception of his mother, but family members didn't count in matters such as these. But here he was, staring at the woman across from him, letting her eyes take their fill before she moved on.

He closed his eyes as she kissed him into oblivion. Once he was there, she ushered him to a world where only they existed. Methodically, she worked her way down, speckling his jaw line with kisses. Feeling much braver, she ran her tongue up his neck and nibbled his ear, alternating between nipping and soothing. He moaned lightly, sending her into a frenzy. She worked her way back down, caressing his chest with her lips. At his waist, she grabbed his hips and admired his length. She smiled wickedly, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Not yet," he said, stopping her. If she kept going where he thought she was going he wouldn't make it.

His older brother, who was much more experienced with women than he was, had already been with at least one woman by the time Gourry had left home.

"Now I'm going to give you some information that you'll thank me for someday- when you finally meet a woman to boff," his brother frankly told Gourry after he pulled him aside after dinner one evening. "Remember, women give special hints that help us find the points that really get them off. One major point you have to find makes them go absolutely fuckin' crazy. I can't remember for the life 'a me what it's called, but it's like a button or somethin'. Remember, women's hair forms a sort of reassure map, but ya have to do some lookin' for it. Once you find it, you'll know. I can't tell you even where it is-just follow the arrow and you'll find the key. Oh gods, you'll know!"

Remembering his brother's advice, he went searching for this "key". What the _hell _was he talking about? Where would Lina be hiding a key?

He shrugged. He noticed Lina's breasts seemed perkier than usual, and her nipples kind of resembled buttons. Maybe those were it! Knowing nothing he could do now could harm him now, he slowly began rubbing those stubborn little buds.

"Oooooh," she sighed. The sigh caught him off guard.

Lina squirmed beneath him. Something was working. He smiled. What else could he do to those lovely pink buds that could make her go crazy? He waited for her to give him some sort of sign; some hint that she wanted him to move on. She gave none. For once, Gourry concentrated on her face; maybe she'd give him a sign there.

She continued to squirm as he rubbed them, more out of frustration than anything else

"Gourry!" she half-shouted, bringing him back to reality. "Gourry!"

"Yes?"

"That was good for the first minute or two but now it just kinda hurts."

"Well, what should I do?" Gourry inquired.

"I don't know!" she yelled. "Just…try something else…before I change my mind."

He sighed, blowing the flaxen hair from his eyes, trying to think. Something else, something else. What else could he do? He was still looking for that damned key. He hoped he'd find it before she got bored and changed her mind. What else could he do? What do you do when something is sore?

'My mother always used to kiss me when I hurt myself,' he thought.

That was it! He'd just kiss Lina's "wounds" and they wouldn't hurt so much. Of course!

Slowly, he brought his lips to those angry little buttons.

"Mmmm! That's…better! Oh, that's a lot better."

She shifted, suddenly not comfortable.

He traced little figure-eights with his tongue, forcing those little buds out of hiding, making their presence known. The squirming became writhing, fiery head tossing violently beneath her sighs while her thighs made soft thrusting motions.

Suddenly, those subtle, perhaps unconscious, movements became a new quest all together. Instantly, the coppery curls that met at her legs were all that mattered. He noticed it formed a triangle; maybe _that_ was the triangle his brother had mentioned. Slowly, he brought his lips to her stomach.

The fiery goddess beneath him hitched in her breath at the touch of his warm lips on her cool, untouched skin, soft moans in the back of her throat giving him the only beacon he needed.

He stopped abruptly, leveling his sapphire gaze to meet beautiful ruby ones.

"You stopped," Lina protested.

Saying nothing, Gourry brought a finger to her lips while continuing his "quest."

She trembled unconsciously beneath him, for what seemed like a lifetime as he explored her with his lips, turning the squirming into writhing. He smiled within, as he kissed the convergence of her legs and her nether regions, sending the small red-head into a frenzy, fiery head tossing back and forth, consuming the cream sheets into further flame.

She spread her legs, just enough to allow his hand entrance. Seizing the opportunity, Gourry slid a finger along her underside, stopping briefly to gather moisture from her opening; where it seemed to be pooling.

"Just follow the arrow and you'll find the key." His brother's words echoed in his mind. Yes, key, it should be here. He slid his finger farther between the folds, feeling upwards for something eh imagined to be button-like. His finger slid over a slick bump causing the sorceress beneath him to bolt upright, fire in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she panted, hair falling in her eyes.

His answer was a feral grin as he brushed the "button" again, resulting another squeal. And again! Another squeal. He smiled.

'Thank you Garin!' he said, as Lina uttered an ear-piercing scream.

"Gods!" she exclaimed, knuckles clenched white, bunches of cream fabric within them.

"Oh gods, Gourry! More! More!"

"More?" he questioned.

"Oh gods! Anything! Anything!" she pleaded through half-sobs. "Just do something…more!"

Her last word became a screech as Gourry found that bump and rubbed his thumb against it.

He watched as the tiny woman beneath him squirmed and writhed and felt a little guilty, knowing he was the reason for her reactions. Catching him off guard, she grabbed a fistful of gold and pressed his face downwards, towards her lips, emitting a muffled scream.

Her lovely eyes, forced open by sheer momentum met another pair of lovely eyes.

"Gourry?" she questioned breathlessly when they parted.

"Yes, Lina?" he asked, smiling as she trembled in his arms.

"I'm ready."

She motioned to where Gourry's hand seemed content to stay.

"Ready? For that?" he stammered. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything."

"Gourry, if we take any longer, I'm going to go to sleep." she threatened.

"Sleep?" His voice cracked. "You tired?"

"Huh? No! I'm _not_ tired! Gah! Maybe this was a bad idea!"

She tried to push the big man off with no avail. Despite her flailing, he caught her wrists and kissed her hard, pushing her wrists into the mattress.

"Promise me you won't fall asleep," he whispered through her hair. "But there's one more thing I have to try."

Keeping one hand on her tiny wrists, he let his free hand blindly find that copper thatch again. She gasped as his fingers brushed her folds, searching for her opening. His finger slipped in easily-it surprised him, she was already quite moist. He inhaled and slid his finger in farther, feeling her muscles grasp him tightly. She squeaked, slowly moving her hips in time with his sliding. White lights exploded behind her eyes. _What_ was he doing to her? It was heavenly, whatever it was. The dam was going to break, she could sense it. Every thrust of his _fingers_ alone brought her closer to the edge.

"Gourry, I-"she started. A spasm shook her body and the I became another scream. "Gourry, I need-"

"What?" the blond asked, stopping.

"Gourry, I need-"

Her words failed her and she nodded. She splayed her legs out and motioned downward with her chin. The big blond just stared at her, seemingly forgetting everything.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Dammit Gourry! I ask you up here for something a little different and all you can do is stare at me? Forget it!

Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to curl into a ball. Just forget the whole thing-Gourry was probably too stupid to figure out how to do it anyway. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to rid the smiling vision of him from her mind. She couldn't, but then again, the warm, soft lips on hers weren't helping either.

She pulled away.

"Come on Gourry, stop."

"No Lina, I want to do this."

He lay down beside her, champagne-tinted bathing him in its sunny glow.

"Now you can take me in the way you want-I'm yours."

Lina grinned, still blushing slightly at the sight of her protector laying back on the ecru sheets, golden head resting comfortably on the white pillow, waiting for her to take what they both desired. She stroked his face, calming him and herself, before straddling his stomach and kissing him deeply, confirming everything.

She sat back after a minute, taking everything in.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Gourry asked for the final time that night.

"Oh yeah," she purred, her voice deep and sultry from her previous arousal.

She raised herself above him, blood pounding behind her ears, threatening to dissolve her will, entire body shaking as she met his eyes and kept them there. She slowly lowered herself onto him, cringing slightly-she expected this, and it did hurt, but she could take it-there was worse pain. She exhaled slowly; she hadn't even realized she was holding her breath, and sat up.

"That wasn't so hard," she said, forgetting it was out loud.

She sat there for moments, hands on his slender hips; crimson mingling with gold; the fire growing ever stronger.

'Now what?' she thought. 'I _know_ there's a better way of doing this.'

Slowly, she moved her hips, cringing again. OK, still too sore to do that yet. Gripping his hips tighter-for leverage, she pushed herself back up against his length, hissing as she followed up to the tip. She plopped back down, emitting a squeak.

"Wow," she muttered as he hit something inside her. 'That didn't go too badly,' she thought as she rose up again, and settled in that spot once more.

Gourry lay there, golden head resting on the pillow, hands tangled in the sheets as the red head above him did the things he only dreamed about her doing. She seemed to be on fire-heat was radiating off of her, but a different type of heat than what he was used to; it was consuming him as well.

He hissed in time with her movements; the mountain was soon approaching. Suddenly, with a moan she fell forward, collapsing into his arms.

"Oh, Lina." He stroked her hair, pulling his arms around her.

"Hey Lina? You dead?"

She sat up.

"No, I just needed to rest a little."

"Good, cause I was kinda hoping you had a few tricks up your sleeve."

He grinned, winking.

"Gourry," she said, a little too sweetly. "Shut up."

She kissed him again, pushing him farther into her. She squeaked, quickly pulling away.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?"

"It's still a little sore, but it'll get better."

She smiled, sitting back up. She moved hips, slightly at first and quicker after the pain subsided.

"Ohhh….Wow…this is good."

Freeing his hand of the sheets, Gourry placed his hands on her thighs, guiding her along, slightly faster and faster until a scream for L-Sama and himself broke him free from the trance of her gyrations. She lunged forward, hands resting on his chest, hair falling in her eyes, panting.

"Oh gods Lina. Are you OK?"

"Of course I'm OK, Gourry," Lina panted, wiping the sweat from her face, still moving her hips-slightly. "I'm better than OK."

In truth she was, but the pain in her belly refused to disappear and threatened to throw her off that edge again. Not yet, not yet, she couldn't take it so soon. Gourry, seizing the opportunity, grabbed her backside and, following her movements, began to raise her as she had done earlier.

"Gourry, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying something new?" he questioned, quickly stopping his movements.

"No," she said, pulling herself off him, hissing again as he moved out of her. She sat back on her knees. He looked disappointed.

"Sit up," she commanded, motioning to the headboard. Desperately wanting more, he did as he was told. Taking a couple pillows, he shoved them behind him and lay back, smiling seductively.

'Ah,' she thought. 'Easier access.'

She fell on all fours, scarlet hair covering her body, dragging behind her as she crawled towards him. Her eyes, half-lidded were full of passion and desire and her fiery aura threatened to consume them both.

She crawled back on him; settling on his length, tiny shivers already flying through her body.

"Ooooh."

A move forward. More tiny shivers. She jutted her chest out, partially to make it look larger and partially to get better leverage. Her head fell back, crimson ringlets racing down her back. He moved beneath her, causing more tiny shivers to race down her spine, dissipating at its base in a gathering of light. Another moan escaped her lips, catching herself, she covered her mouth.

She looked so cute sitting there, ruby eyes wide in surprise and mouth covered; he couldn't resist. He pulled her hands away and kissed those pretty pink lips. His hands wandered, as they usually did, pushing him to heights he'd never been too. The cliff was in sight. He felt Lina above him, moving involuntarily; he needed to move, somehow-he couldn't take it anymore. He tried to move, but Lina's tiny body pushed up against him, holding him in place. He tugged on a scarlet strand.

"Mmmmh?" Lina questioned through the kiss.

"Aren't you going to let me have any fun?" Gourry asked, kissing her nose.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Swiftly, Gourry grabbed her backside and rolled her over, effectively changing his position. She squeaked as he moved deeper into her. He smiled, looking deeply into her eyes, perhaps they were portals to the soul; he could see deeply into hers, her soul was bare, and for once Lina Inverse wore no mask.

And yet he wondered, just before she threw him off the edge, was he merely dreaming? The Lina he knew would never have let him get this far. He pinched himself-nope, not a dream. He looked down to where Lina lay beneath him, strangely angelic through the sweat. Her mouth formed little "ohs" and for the first time in his life he actually knew what he could do to make this better. He angled himself in such a way to watch the fire goddess beneath squirm, scream at every thrust and jump off the cliff with him.

He laid his hands on the bed, just above her shoulders, shifting his weight to them, slowly raising himself up off her, all the while his eyes focused on her face, the movements she made and the words she formed. He hissed as he pulled out of her warmth. Pausing a moment, he took a deep breath, thrusting deeper into her darkness.

Her head threw back and she emitted a silent scream. Another thrust. Another squeal. Again, deeper. An ear-piercing scream. Gourry grinned a feral grin. The indestructible girl beneath him had been brought to tears by a simple movement and he was the man who brought her to her knees.

"Oh gods!" he exclaimed, louder than he intended.

Lina looked at him, eyes wide in pleasure, turning his head to look at her.

"Gourry, come with me."

"Lina?" he asked breathlessly.

"Gourry, I want you to come with me. I may just die if this continues."

She smiled, kissing him. Grinning, he kneeled, gently pulling her to the edge of the bed. He held her hips and began thrusting, getting a squeal to thank him every time. With each squeal he went deeper inside her depths, and closer to heaven. His final thrust earned him a heaven-piercing scream to L-sama, and his name, uttered breathlessly as she came down. He climaxed then, in an explosion of fire and heat, screaming her name to the gods; he loved her, and they needed to know.

"Oh gods," he shuddered, flaxen hair falling and hiding his eyes. He collapsed on top of her, and for once, Lina was content.

They lay there, auras blending; crimson mixing with gold as the pale blue moonlight washed over them and the darkness blanketed them.

"Lina?" Gourry muttered from somewhere in her shoulder.

"Yeah Gourry?" she panted back.

"Was it worth it?"

"Yeah. It was."

She sighed, humming as she exhaled, playing with a few loose golden strands that fell around her. Heavy breathing startled her. That big idiot, why did he have to ruin a special moment?

She yanked the strands, pulling his head straight up.

"Ow!" he screeched. "What, Lina?"

"Where you sleeping?" she yelled, losing momentum at the end.

"No…"he trailed off.

He collapsed back onto her, exhausted.

"Lina, I can't get up," he whined.

"Here, I'll push you over."

She rolled sideways, sliding herself out. She no longer hissed. Grabbing Gourry's hand, she crawled towards the edge of the bed. Paying careful mind on where he laid earlier, Lina avoided certain spots and pulled the covers back up to cover them both.

"Come on Gourry, we'll need to be rested by tomorrow."

He was already asleep. Sighing, she crawled into the shelter of his arms and joined him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Lina awoke with a start. She surveyed the dark room for intruders. Finding none, she fell back on her pillow, exhausted. Two strong arms pulled her close again, she didn't struggle this time. She stared at the ceiling, brushing away the gold as Gourry turned his head in his sleep. The emptiness had gone away, only to be replaced by a new feeling, one she couldn't describe, one that still gnawed at her soul.

"Did I really mean everything I said?" she asked quietly, resulting in a quiet response from the big man next to her. "What did I do?"

The pain in her belly returned and she jolted upright, taking Gourry with her.

"Wha-? Whappend?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing," she said, pulling the sheets to her shoulders. "Just go back to sleep."

She kissed his forehead, brushing the hair from his face. He was a gorgeous man though, with fine, delicate features, and strong Elmekian stock. A man like him would be difficult to come by in Zefielia. Better off him than some stranger in the long run.

She wiped her eyes, only realizing now she was crying, while the sheets settled back around her.

"I have to go," she murmured. "Before I get clingy."

She slid out of bed, quietly enough as to not wake Gourry. Through the dark, she looked for her clothes and dressed. Through her tears she scrawled a note, signing her name with a flourish, at the bottoms. She set the note by her pillow, catching on final glance of the sleeping man, next to her empty spot, a gorgeous golden god among the ivory sheets, oblivious to the pain she was going to put him through. She held face in place for a moment, crawling back onto the bed to give a final, bittersweet kiss.

Choking back a sob, she parted. She left her key next to the note and left. She closed the door behind her and collapsed in the hallway.

When her sobs subsided, she wiped her eyes, drenching her gloves. She sighed, walking down the hallway into the darkness.

"I'm sorry Gourry," she whispered. "I had to…I had to…"

She repeated her vigil over and over until her form was lost in the darkness.


End file.
